Out Quote
by Shideh
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her best friend Rosalie. Upon moving she soon finds that old friend and single parent Edward and his brothers Jasper and Emmett, had also come to Forks. AH with interesting pairings!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Bella's POV**

"Edward really recruited you as part of his wedding party?" Rosalie jumped around excitedly.

"Yep. Head bridesmaid while one of his brothers walks his doting bride down the aisle" I smiled slightly, I wasn't really the wedding type, but a promise was a promise.

"How can you be so cool about it? I'd die to get my hands on one of those gorgeous bridesmaid dresses. Who knows? Maybe even a wedding dress some day" Rosalie winked.

I knew that Rosalie wanted a future, but the way my appealing friend switched between lovers was unhealthy, though I never said anything directly to her, I had to admit though the bisexual thing had caught me off guard. Though it explained a lot. I just pulled the blanket over me and continued to watch the DVD, with the moving to Alaska soon I knew we wouldn't get to hang out as much. Especially since Rosalie had promised to get a job so they could secure an apartment.

**Rosalie's POV**

While Bella had evaporated completely into the DVD, I pulled the blanket from Bella's touch, shrugging it over myself, a seemingly selfish gesture but I knew there was no other way to admire her exposed skin. My glare penetrated through her skin, and after giving me a glare for stealing the blanket she unknowingly held herself from the cold.

I heard a rattling sound from the bedroom window, I got up and pulled the curtains apart to see Edward standing on a tall ladder, his leg cocked up on the ledge to maintain balance. Edward always had an exhilarating side, and if he weren't getting married I knew I'd be all over him. I let him in through the window, the scent of his cologne was breathtaking, but I noticed Bella flinch as he came in through the window.

I watched them entwine, happy to see each other. Neither I or she were tired, but I wouldn't have minded spending the night with Edward and nor would Bella, I saw the way she looked at him. It was killing her that he was getting married, even though we both knew It was only because his fiancé was pregnant. I pressed my warm body against Edward, he really needed his friends right now and the night before his wedding we knew he would be a wreck.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Rosalie had sex with her eyes, sometimes I hated how she had that look of a naïve young stripper when she was nothing of the sort, I loved her as my best friend but as available as she made herself, sometimes I had to look away. Edward spent a lot of time looking at the floor too, obviously ashamed that he was here at all.

"It's ok to have doubts" I tried to console him, but I had never even been in a relationship that lasted a sufficient amount of time, and I was still a virgin. Even in his frantic state he lowered himself on the bed, acting like his clothes were weighing him down, and Rosalie staring at him as if she wanted to pull them off. I rubbed my arms nervously and sat down beside him, "do you love her?" I asked him, he nodded miserably.

"Well then your doing nothing wrong," I pointed out, my blank face grew tense, he belonged to someone else, I had accepted it a long time ago. Besides, he had always been there for me, even when my parents divorced, and when Renee divorced Phil for getting another woman pregnant. I kept coughing as a replacement for every strained breath I would normally take when talking about his future wife, I had tried so many times to cry the pain away, and now I felt his hands on my back, hugging me. I had completely forgot Rosalie was there, I just sat there for awhile, holding him, trying to conjure reasons that he should marry this woman, it was then I heard someone behind me and I spun around, finding it was only Rosalie jumping onto the bed so she could pause the DVD.

I didn't know why I was so jumpy, but I flinched when Edward spoke again.

"Thank you, this means a lot" his soft tortured voice plucked at her heartstrings. If I was still living with my mother she would've tossed Edward out by now like a Frisbee, and that was the reason Rose and I were getting a place of our own in a cheap little place called Forks. It would be hard moving away from the one man I couldn't possibly live without, but Rose was determined to help me move on. I would indulge her after a few weeks by going on a date or two then sit back and let her find herself a man, or woman.

"I'll miss you, and I'm sorry we can't wish you luck after the wedding, but we have a long journey ahead of us." I seemed to ponder that statement for a moment, staring at Rosalie for confirmation. Edward snapped his eyes shut, as if holding back tears and shoved me into his embrace. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt that I had looked him in the eyes and said that, he needed me, and it would break my heart to leave.

"Are you sure I can't see you before you leave?" he begged.

"Oh." I smiled reluctantly, a bright face being the only thing I had right now. "I don't know. But you'll be married, you'll be too busy with your new bride to even notice" I tried to say without a hint of irony. "And it'll really kill me" I admitted sadly.

Rosalie's voice finally sounded and I was amazed to find she was laughing, "I'm sorry Edward but you expect sympathy when you'll never have another lonely night? You'll have a wife to love and feel under you", Edward tried to summon a smile and I hid my head in shame over his shoulder. I trusted Edward with everything and anything, it would be hard to find that same bond with anyone in Forks. I didn't want existence when I wasn't with him, he had been my best friend for so many years now.

I knew I would worry about him constantly while she was away, "call me every single day" she summoned a smile. I gave Rosalie a bewildered look as she flirtatiously lifted her eyebrows, reminding me of exactly what he'd be doing without me. I tried not to groan as the image filled my head.

**THE WEDDING DAY**

I wondered if the ceremony would ever go underway, it seemed to drag as I watched Edward wait at the bottom of the aisle for his bride. Rosalie was sat next to me suspiciously, shuffling uncomfortably, "care to explain why we're still here? We should be on our way by now!" gritting her teeth impatiently. Rosalie would never understand what I was going through, but I appreciated that we had to go. "Well, I guess we could go a little early…" before I had finished my sentence I was hauled out the doors and into the car. I gave my silent goodbyes as Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot, I only hoped Edward would understand.

**Edward POV**

The wedding march sounded and I took a harsh breath as I watched my bride walk toward me. This was it, I would be a husband, he was on the verge of a panic attack as she strolled down the aisle in her beautiful white dress. I looked over to the one person that would make things alright, only to find a large empty seat. I shook my head and looked to the ground, I should've known she wouldn't come. She was ready to start her new life, without him.

Well, he wouldn't be waiting for her.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Bella POV**

**Rosalie was polishing off another lamb kebab while I sat in the sticky leather car seat wondering what Edward would be doing. "Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked Rosalie, knowing she couldn't help but be brutally honest, to my surprise she replied; "No" and continued to peck at her meat. I frowned, "What do you mean no? You were the one that talked me into this" I tried to keep a level head, but as she gnawed at her food something stirred inside me and I snatched it from between her teeth. **

"**I should've been there! He'll never forgive me for this!" the realization hitting me harshly. **

**Rosalie put her hands on her hips, "well if I starve to death in this car it'll be on your head" she snapped back, her voice rotting from my hearing. My mind thought back to the last time I had seen him, now nervous he looked. After a while I heard Rosalie's voice, that had apparently picked up it's feminine charm once more, "look, he's married now, it's time for you to move on" she said matter-of-factly, as if it were that simple. Rosalie had been my best friend since middle school, but there were some times when I couldn't stand the sight of her. It was as if she had always gone out of her way to make her crush seem small and insignificant, and I knew that I was supposed to tell my best friend everything but with Rosalie sometimes it just wasn't possible. Like when she used to flirt with Edward directly in front of me, I just wanted to curl up and have the ground swallow me and spit out the bones.**

**As I realized where my memories were leading back, I distracted myself by watching the zooming vehicles passing through the window. My parents had been divorced for a while now, and although I missed the family I had it was time to start a life somewhere else, my only regret was that I didn't have my own shot at Phil when he plainly admitted to my mother he'd got another woman pregnant. **

**I admired my mother for the difficult choice she had made, and knew that in the long run I'd thank myself for making the decision to leave. The person I loved was married now, and living with Rosalie was going to be…interesting. **

**I opened my eyes drowsily when I realized that the car had stopped. "Here it is" Rosalie grinned happily and slammed the car door behind her, it was just as I remembered it when we had checked it out before. Realizing I would be otherwise pining for my forbidden fruit I put a weak smile on my face and walked inside carrying all the bags, groaning at Rosalie to take some off me, to which she replied "Just wait a minute…" that soon turned into never. My friend did have a degree in browsing, so I just threw the bags on the floor and took a quick scan around the large living room. There was a small archway to the back door which inevitably led to a well presented garden that Rosalie wouldn't care with and I would have to water every day.**

**I closed the swinging door and started to unpack while I could hear Rosalie's screeching tone on the phone in the bedroom, it was a large double bed that I couldn't lay a magazine on let alone a part of my body, but since Rosalie had paid for most of the place I would take the floor gratefully. I found myself nervously scratching the back of my neck while I waited for Rosalie to come in and help me with the packing. "Will you relax?" I heard her voice say to me as her body appeared in the doorway, it looked like she had also changed, and was planning on going out. She was wearing a red v-neck that dipped enough for any man to stare. "Going out?" I asked, and once again she intrigued me with the opposite answer, "no" she replied.**

**I stood silent, expecting her to explain.**

"**I thought we'd have a girls night in" her smooth voice purred, I clasped inside my backpack and started unpacking my sweaters and socks. "Oh" I sounded out busily, walking to the bedroom door in order to put my things away when Rosalie grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I trembled, seeing a new side of my friend. "Just relax" Rosalie repeated, her face inching closer. I blinked continuously for a good few seconds before a knock at the door was heard, Rosalie dropped her arm annoyed. **

**I caught my breath again, almost terrified as I rushed to the door. **

"**Surprise"**


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Bella POV

"Jasper!" I had to pull my hands over my mouth to stop myself gasping. What was Edward's brother doing here? They hadn't so long ago left Alaska.

"Hey Bella, Rosalie"

Rosalie grumbled a returning greeting, still sulking in the doorway.

"So. Can I come in?" he didn't finish the question before I was pushing him inside, I was afraid to be alone with Rosalie again at least until she'd been literally done for the night. Jasper gave me his usual kiss on the forehead as a hello before sitting down, Rosalie looked at him curiously but didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile, it was nice to see a safe friendly face.

"Well I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I couldn't find you at the wedding," it was no secret Jasper didn't approve of Edward's bride, so the idea that Jasper was there surprised me.

"Then I saw you and Blondie" Rosalie snorted at the name, "get into your car and I knew I wasn't going to let you get away without saying goodbye" he grinned, I felt myself blush. "But… but- I- Edward, he doesn't know does he?" Jasper's face seemed to drop at his name, had they had a fight over this?

"Newly married, Edward has enough on his plate" Jasper pointed out, I had to admit he was right. I could feel Rosalie's glare, but with Jasper's beaming grin standing opposite me it was hard to take notice. "How long are you here?" I asked, my neck straightening so I could no longer see Rosalie. Jasper must've sensed the tension because he raised his hands and made the casual suggestion, "how about I stay the night?" I smiled, it was just like Jasper to invite himself like that.

Suddenly Rosalie came back to eyesight and sat next to Jasper, smoothly pulling her sleeve up. "Bella has the floor, I have the bed, you'll have to share with one of us.." her voice faded, I rolled my eyes. Jasper leaned slightly in the opposite direction, his voice slightly strained as he said "I see.." and his gaze returned to meet mine, making me feel happy again for the first time in so long. It was as if I was seeing Jasper with new eyes.

Rosalie jumped from her seat and disappeared into the bedroom, I could hear her re-arranging the pillows for a second person. Jasper's eyes didn't leave mine, it was if my heart was being touched and it was shuddering in response. My name almost sounded unfamiliar when Rosalie called out to me, I left the room to find Rosalie had put a robe on which gave me a great sense of relief. Who knew what the dress she was wearing was a nightgown? Rosalie didn't look pleased.

"Oh dear, look who has a thing for the brother" she taunted with a raised eyebrow, as if I had no chance in hell. I made a break for the door and Rosalie followed me, she really had a strategy when it came to stopping people in doorways. I could hear Jasper asking if I was ok on the other side, Rosalie swished her tongue over her top lip and let me go. Moving had changed her, or maybe she had changed long ago, and I had been too caught up in my unrequited love to notice. I practically fell through the door as it opened, feeling Jasper's arms around me as my body halted from it's fall.

I caught a slight scowl exchanged between Rosalie and Jasper as I returned to my feet. "Your sure nobody will wonder where you are?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"Everybody is too pre-occupied with the wedding and the baby on the way, I could disappear for a few weeks and they'd ask me if I changed my hair" Rosalie let out a forced giggle, I folded my arms at this unmasked version of my friend. I didn't know how she got men to fall all over her, she wasn't that good at flirting. Jasper gave her a friendly grin which I could tell was for my sake, and turned his head to the fridge. "Stocked this thing yet?" he snickered, I put my hand against the fridge door to stop him opening it. "We've only got the lunches we planned to have when we arrived, now you stay away from our food" I teased and leaned my back against the refrigerator so he couldn't open it. I could see Rosalie's eyes widening, as if I was trying her tricks. She would be wrong, her tricks would've evolved this from refrigerator games to dirty displays that I was ashamed to say I had walked in on too many times before. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the type of woman a man like Jasper, or a man like Edward wanted.

Jasper placed his palms beside where my arms laid flat against the refrigerator door, "sure you want to challenge me Swan?" I could feel against the door his arms tensing. I had unintentionally started breathing heavily as he got closer, "Just remember it's the bed or the floor" I threatened playfully, Jasper grinned, and I could barely hear his whisper;

"I'll take the floor" the corners of his mouth twitched as the door pushed me forward and Jasper successfully pulled it open. I managed to stay on my feet but I was beginning to feel a little dizzy. I noticed the sky getting darker outside, and they hadn't even made any sort of start unpacking. "Here" I passed one of my bags to Jasper who was helping himself to my microwave popcorn, "you can help us unpack" he graciously took the bag with a cheeky smile as he poked around it as subtly as he could.

"Your not going to find any underwear in there"

"Damn"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

**Bella POV**

That was the first night I hadn't dreamt of Edward Cullen, and also the first night that I felt blissfully happy and settled, even with Rosalie's feet kicking my head as they dangled limply over the bed. For the rest of the night before we had decided to go to bed Rosalie had been glaring at me like I was framed for a death, Jasper looked on amused.

To my surprise Jasper didn't leave the following day, in fact here we are six months later and Jasper is still with me, and Rosalie gone. I think I'd better explain;

Jasper called up Edward the next morning, I couldn't partake in the conversation because it was taken in the kitchen at 6am, a time of day that to my knowledge was pure fiction to scare hormonal teenagers. Being the big brother I had admired him for, Edward refused to believe Jasper could be happy in Forks, but Jasper finalized his argument by pointing out he wasn't the one having a baby.

I felt a harsh pang at my chest as I heard him say it, and as soon as Jasper had clicked the hang up button on his phone I had clutched his body tight, my eyelids drooping as I imagined Edward loving a child the way he was supposed to love ours, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anymore. How many days, nights, hours, I had wanted to ram my car against a nearby tree. All those years I had loved him, and I meant nothing to him now.

"Bella?" Jasper's soothing voice brought me back, Rosalie had been so emotionally abusive lately I needed Jasper, I really truly needed him. "Do you know what it's like.." I choked, "feeling like someone has ruined your entire life?" I refused to cry, but I couldn't say the same for sniffling.

**Jasper POV**

Bella looked so hot and flushed, her question puzzled me to the extent that I couldn't comprehend a word she was saying. She never was very clear' but what was bothering her felt somewhat significant. For what felt like an era I just held her, hearing her muffled moans against my sleeve. "Bella, has someone hurt you?" I asked, my voice soft and somewhat threatening, Bella was one of the family's closest friends in Alaska and that wasn't going to change because we were in a new town, I would still defend her, though usually I had Emmett's strength to back me up.

It was at that moment we heard the stomping of feet outside the front door, branches stuck to her feet like skis, "what are you _doing _in there Bella? HELP ME!" Rosalie roared, bursting through the door pulling green leaves out of her hair and kicking her shoes to the living room wall. "What did you do Rose? Start a fight with a forest?" I laughed, and Rosalie's head snapped to face me, apparently she didn't realize I was still here because her eyes softened, her voice resumed to it's lyrical state.

"Oh. Jasper. I thought you were gone" I noticed her eyes glance over Bella once with a harsh grin as she walked toward me, stroking her finger over my chest. "I could've followed you to Alaska if you wanted to _hang out_ some more, you didn't have to stay..." she purred, I took a step backward.

"Actually, I'm here to help Bella"

Rosalie's mouth opened slightly in an 'o' shape, this time taking hold of Bella's arm and leading her into the bedroom. If I hadn't just held Bella in my arms, I would've been suspicious of the amount of time those girls spend in there.

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie slammed the door shut and I knew I was getting another lecture.

"Why didn't you call me? TEXT ME? Anything to let me know Jasper was still here?"

"I didn't find out until this morning, what happened with you anyway?"

"Angry squirrel... I'd rather not talk about it... thats _not_ the point" she hastened to add.

"What is your problem? Ever since Jasper got here you've been acting like a jerk"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted time _alone_ with you?"

"Surprisingly no, considering you've spent the past twenty-four hours flirting with him"

Rosalie gritted her teeth, obviously shocked at the way I was fighting back, but I wasn't taking her crap anymore.

"Maybe..." her voice got lower, "maybe I just wanted a way to get to you"

"Get to me?"

"I guess I was jealous" I didn't like where this was going, not now, not like this, not _ever. _This was my best friend in the entire world, but she would never be anything else.

"Rose.." I reached out to touch her shoulder but decided against it, "your my _best friend_ but... thats all. No matter what happens between me and Jasper, or anybody" my voice low, I didn't know how much of a blow I was giving to her ego, but this was Rose. She'd be sleeping around again in no time.

"I'm sorry Rose"

"Get out"

"But-"

"GET OUT!!!"

What else could I do? I left the room in silence.

So here we are six months later, Jasper has been giving me all the attention I deserve and more. Rosalie moved out after that night, but I hear she still sleeps around when she's bored, Emmett is coming to Forks soon and it'll be nice to see him again. Of course, after we deal with the awkward conversation of why me and Jasper live together but aren't _together_. We're roomies, and close friends. I'm not sure I'll ever forget Rosalie, a part of me wishes she'll see that she over-reacted and want to be friends with me again, I still miss her and wish things could go back to the way things were before.

I have Jasper now, thats all that matters.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's POV**

I was very excited the day Emmett pulled up into the driveway, apparently things hadn't been going great with him so he'd come to Forks for a little R&R, I didn't ask for the details but I knew it was something to do with why he and his ex girlfriend split.

Rosalie had really been the bitchy friend lately, sending messages of a seductive nature to Jasper's phone. He would always show them to me, and I couldn't help but blush at some of them. Some of them were blatant lies, claiming she had witnessed a murder and needed someone to search her – oh, never mind.

"Well hello there beautiful" Emmett grinned and wrapped his arms around me, they felt so warm and inviting, almost as if home was following me. "Great" I replied, though my voice was quiet and gentle compared to his bellowing enthusiasm. Clasping his hands happily he strolled into the house, his voice echoing through the walls "Lets eat!" sitting comfortably at the dining room chair, as if expecting me to serve him.

I was one of the few people to know the sensitive side of Emmett, he can sometimes come off as quite a cocky little know-it-all, Emmett gave me another tight hug from behind when I pulled bread out of the freezer to make him a sandwich. When Emmett tried to pull away I kept weak hold of his arms. These past months I needed all the comfort I could obtain, having two of my favorite guys here made things so much easier. Jasper was in the bedroom preparing Emmett's bed which was mine and Jasper's old bed before Rosalie gave us the double bed – I'm sure it wasn't a favor in kindness.

His parents had drove Emmett here but they weren't staying, they had a long drive back. "Are you sure you don't want something?" I asked them, Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried looks and turned to face me again. "I'm afraid we can't Bella..." Esme said, Carlisle continuing this by adding "We'd best be getting back to Edward" and although curiosity tinged at my heart I didn't ask, though I remember telling myself I would ask Emmett later.

Upon hearing this Emmett rose from his seat again, quietly and subtle this time as if he didn't want to get involved. I shot him a frowning glare, the kind that wanted him to keep his mouth shut at least until Esme and Carlisle left.

And they didn't stay long, Jasper and I were sat nice and toasty by the fireplace while Emmett was playing Nintendo. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't notice.. you and Edward.. I mean" Jasper said awkwardly, it had taken a few months but I eventually told Jasper what I had been feeling, I remembered the feeling the relief it brought me to finally confide in someone that wouldn't use it as a weapon against me.

"Jasper.." I reached my hand up to touch his face, "I don't blame you. It's over now. He's moved on" I finalized the topic with a flick of my wrist, but Jasper seemed persistant.

"And you? Have you moved on, Bella?"

I ignored him for the moment, not entirely sure how to answer that. Edward had been her 'star-crossed lovers' scenario with a happy ending, her prince, her forever. I stared solemnly into the burning ashes left of the fireplace, I didn't look at Jasper again until I heard him get off the couch and talk to Emmett.

I retired to the bedroom, changed into my pajamas and snuggled up to the covers with my black leather diary, Emmett had made it his goal to read just a page, but I had always kept it in a safe place where he could never find it. Once he had even offered to orthographize the entire book to perfect standard, it was a diary not a published novel!

It was feasible that Emmett would snore, so I wanted to fall asleep before he entered the room. Switching off the bedroom lamp I began to doze, clutching my pillow as an intruder entered my bed space. Not so much an intruder, because Jasper and I always shared a bed, but sometimes I preferred my own space, it was better than poking him in the night and finding it was in fact not a place I should be poking.

He enveloped me into his arms, and I showed no resistance as he hushed me to sleep. I could hear Emmett highhandedly gallop into the room plunging his body onto his floor mattress, I could almost hear the floor ripple. I felt free from the grasp of my emotions as I nuzzled into his chest, falling asleep only moments later.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter five**

**Rosalie's POV**

Being apart from Bella was almost killing me, stinging jealousy burning at my heart at the thought of what her and Jasper could've been doing. I was determined to live a better life than Edward, but Jasper? I had never had a rivalry with Jasper, I didn't want to. Why won't the bastard tear himself away from Bella? I knew that if he would just go home Bella would need someone, and I was more than willing to be her shoulder.

Opposite a sexual captain like me there was Jasper, those sensitive eyes were fine for a cuddle but in the bedroom I knew I would win first place, yet I wasn't the one with the chance.

"Rosalie?"

"In here" I called out, my friend Carmen from Alaska had let me move in until I could get my share on the place I'd bought with Bella. I had tried to find somewhere, but I had to toe the line on some of the outrageous rent prices, Carmen said I could stay as long as I was paying when I could.

Me and Carmen had entered an acquaintance back in High School, I actually had no idea she had come to Forks until I had saw her ad in the paper.

"Hey, everything ok?" the brunette entered the room, her voice whistling against the wind.

"Um. Sure. I guess" I smiled back, painting my toenails on the couch.

"Really? Because I was listening at the door when you were on the phone" Carmen crossed her arms tightly, a stubborn look on her face.

"Jasper was just... clearing things up"

"The same Jasper that you described as 'all mouth no trousers' eh?" she used air quotes as she repeated the phrase I had used to describe him just this morning.

A love had prevailed over the months for Carmen, she was increasingly becoming the best woman in the world, I had no idea why she'd recently come out of a relationship, but apparently Eleazar was the biggest jerk ever lived. Also, Carmen sadly admitted that Eleazar had ran from the Volturi family, that family was bad news. It had only been a rumored break, but Gianna was happy to expose that the family were not happy.

"I just don't understand how he launches such an innocence on her, I was the one always there for her, and now he comes along and he's the flavor of the week?" my voice was trembling, the anguish I felt I couldn't explain, and I was almost becoming frustrated how Carmen wasn't showing me a shred of sympathy.

Instead she rolled her eyes, "Ridiculous Rosalie, weren't you the one that tried flirting with him?" she raised her eyebrow and I knew I had told her far too much these past few months.

"OH! Just stop being logical!" I yelled and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door.

I knew I had just cracked like a lunatic, but I couldn't help it. _Nothing_ was going my way, when _everything_ used to go my way. I had booked a trip for myself about now, but as I reached for the doorknob I twitched, I couldn't do this.

Almost on cue, there was a loud knock on my door that almost threw me backward where I was standing. "You can do it Rosalie, just go over there and apologize" Carmen's voice shrieked, a tinge of anger still present as I heard her move away from the door.

I took a long, deep breath and opened the door, Carmen wasn't there anymore and by the new cold breeze that welcomed the room I assumed she went out. Hauling my bag over my arm I knew I'd have to face the music sooner or later. I spent the journey sorting my awards in life, remembering the positive points, I was great and beautiful. I didn't need them to complete-

...whatever I had been about to say had been erased from my mind as the sight of a dimpled beauty. His large forehead, inevitably containing a large brain I was sure, I had become concentrated on this man, Bella's address lifted from my mind until a monumentally sized lamp-post did the honor of reminding me. My head began to throb as it hit the steel, a sound like crushing tin was released over my single scream of "OW!"

**Bella's POV**

After starting this new divine chapter in my life the last thing I expected to see outside my window was Rosalie giving Emmett a quick stare on her way in. As I looked on, she didn't seem to be tearing her eyes away. I rattled my brain, Rosalie _had_ met Emmett right? Of course, at the wedding, but had she ever really _looked _at him?

"What are you looking at?" Jasper looked amused, until he spotted the same thing I did.

"Is that Rosalie?" he asked in all seriousness, I froze as Rosalie walked up to Emmett with her promiscuous smile, what annoyed me most was that Emmett was responding.

"Nothing is going to happen" Jasper assured me, rubbing his hands against my shoulders, but his comfort for once was doing no good.

"I know. I'll make sure of it" my voice spiteful, I was putting a stop to this,

and before Jasper could stop me I had pulled open the door and charged for Rosalie.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Rosalie POV:

If Emmett hadn't saved me I'd have been burned like Joan of Arc, he placed his hard body in front of me that caused Bella to stop dead in her tracks.

"You think you rule the place do you? Think you can just go around charging at people?" I snapped, Bella looked at me like I was on top of the usual needy stereotype, though she knew I was nothing like that. Unfortunately she finally spoke - causing me to stir, when I had been enjoying the silence;

"Excuse me if I don't want to walk in with you on top of him tonight!" I was shocked, Bella was so angry she was almost being crude, I had never seen her so pissed off. Emmett touched my hand briefly, the reassurance was enough to cause me to fight back;

"Know what? I had come here to apologize, but you can FUCK OFF!" I screamed, storming in the opposite direction until the sound of murmured voices could no longer be heard, then I remember sitting there in the middle of the street crying for a long time.

I should've stayed at Edward's wedding, I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Emmett before I had left, but who needed guys, right?

Edward POV:

On top of school being released late I had to apologize to my wife for being inexperienced in the whole packing snacks for your child regime, apparently pregnant women needed extra snacks. My dread had leaped when I had received that phone call, only to find her shouting over the phone because I'd given her too much tuna and not enough ham. When she was hormonal it had been rough, but my parents were being very supportive by helping her, and I refused to let myself ask about Bella. Whether she was still single, taken, pregnant, married, whatever catching criterion she was it was none of his business anymore.

When my beloved arrived home she complained immediately that there was a peculiar smell in the house, small comments such as this often made me wonder if this was pregnancy hormones or I had married a monster. I reached beneath the stereo that had expertise in withstanding her bellowing to spray some fragrance around the house, everything was rolled under something in that house.

Arguing with my wife was like challenging with a hawk, unhappiness didn't suit me but I had no choice, I had married this woman and she was carrying my child, but on a miserable impulse one day I picked up my phone and called the person that I knew would never, ever judge me.

"Hey Ruby, how are you doing?" Rosalie's voice became a ringing screech,

"EDWARD! My god! It's been so long! I was just thinking about you! What are- where - what are you up to! Rsugb!?" I remember smiling for the first time in days as I listened to her hysterical yet interrogative tone.

"Always the liberal," I chuckled, "me and the lawful wedded wife were just… you know.. Having sex, and.. Other marital things" I lied, the first time in months that I talked to Rosalie wasn't the time to talk about my issues.

"Good honeymoon then?" I heard her joke, honestly I had forgotten the honeymoon already, Egypt had been such a stressful burning blur, meeting their new friends Amun & Kebi had been the highlight, though I tended not to get to know people on holiday at the risk of never talking to them again.

"Supernaturally good" I replied, knowing I had meant to say 'unnatural', but his words were almost a slur. I heard the screaming call of my wife and knew I had to get off the phone, "Listen I gotta go, but call me later ok?" I pleaded, and could almost hear her smile.

Rosalie's POV:

I hung up with a smile on my face, it was always nice to hear from an old friend. Especially since things were miserable at the apartment, Carmen still crying over Eleazar again, but she had been making improvement - now it was every half hour!

Yanking my handbag from the clothes rack I opened my bedroom door and walked lightly past Carmen who was sprawled over the sofa watching some cheesy romance movie, saying in a low voice "I'm going to work" choking out the last word as if it was a death sentence. Whatever work was, it wasn't fun, in fact it was a nightmare. I had organized myself a job working with the harbourmaster tying up the boats and acting like a lifeguard for the boats out there, it was just like being a beach lifeguard except no cute guys and I didn't get to wear a swimsuit.

As I wrapped myself in my jacket and sat at my ladder watching the boats until they were out of sight, I observed the other moody teenager that I worked with, only when I looked through my telescope I found she wasn't alone. What was her name again? Le-Leah, that was it, Leah Clearwater. She was holding hands with someone, my eyebrows furrowed angrily, why was I the one doing all the work while they were making out? "Hey it's not your break yet" I shouted at the top of my voice, either she ignored me or couldn't hear me so I took the mature route of throwing my telescope at her.

"Ow, Bitch!" she cried, then turned back to her boyfriend, "Sorry Paul I gotta work" she pouted and before he could move in closer for a farewell kiss I stepped in-between them. "Bye Paul" I smiled innocently, the corners of my mouth twitching with annoyance. When the grumpy looking guy stormed off I turned to Leah and sent my hand flying across her cheek. "Just because someone else has your job too doesn't mean you can make out with your boyfriend while I'm stuck with the work" I grunted and slammed the telescope into her chest.

It had been a gruelling day, and it didn't help when I closed the door to my apartment to find Carmen in the same position she was in this morning. "Carmen? Carmen come on…" I groaned, shaking her shoulders until she turned to face me.

"Rose… this is so hard" a tear falling from her eye.

"I know, I know…" I didn't know, but she needed me.

She brushed my blonde hair from my face and gazed into my eyes, my face moved closer as her breathing became more shaped as if she was going to speak, instead her lips caught mine in a devouring motion, I was helpless to do anything but succumb, and kiss her back.

My mind snapped back to reality when I heard my phone buzz to life, I picked it up and hit the call button.

"Hello? Oh… Edward…" I looked back at Carmen who was as dishevelled as I looked, blushing I returned my focus to the phone call.

"Rose…. I'm coming to Forks"


	8. Authorial Comment

Authorial Comment:

I work hard on these chapters, whether you think it looks like it or not I do, and I'm getting a lot of subscriptions to my story which I appreciate, but I'm not sure if that's because your hoping I'll read your story and aren't really following mine or if you genuinely like it. If you genuinely like it, I'd appreciate it if you left a comment, because I know that sometimes there isn't really much to say but it doesn't make me feel great to write something that only one person reviews. All the reviews I've received are from the same person, and I absolutely love said person for that, but I have a busy life and I don't want to continue to set aside time to write these chapters for an audience of one.

So, if you'd like another chapter, please state so in a review, otherwise the story ends here.


	9. Chapter Seven

"Your coming to Forks!?" the ego of him! Letting me and Bella get away from him and his bridal prize only to throw a brick at us months down the line. "Www-w-why?" I stuttered, my eyes weren't even focused on Carmen anymore. Carmen had already started dealing with her messy tangles, her vanity I could see was beginning to prevail again. "Edward.. Edward? Edward!" I cried, but I heard a disruption on the other end of the phone that seemed to have distracted him. It must've been ten seconds before he spoke again, and when he did it was an emerging cheer.

"Yes! That's it, Im all set to go!"

"Edward! What the - slow down!" my words were stumbling at intense pace.

Against the system of saying goodbye before hanging up, Edward seemed to have skipped the farewell and the beep tone was deafening me. I put down the phone, the basis of which seemed useless because Carmen picked it up again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"See the apartment block over there?" she indicated a tumbledown building that would've been on it's last legs if it were canine. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to try to move in. It's all I can afford but I can't stay here. Too many memories"

Naturally, I looked puzzled, of all the times to have foolishly ignored the notion before, why had the thought struck her now?

"Well…can I help you pac-""No"

I looked at the clock gravely, I was shy and clueless to ask anymore questions, the only thing left to do was to call Bella. It was too risky to go over again, especially if Emmett was there. Risky, but as it turned out essential, for Bella wasn't answering her phone. I could hear the strumming of a guitar from Carmen's room, at least she was thinking rationally again. At least I hoped so.

I knew the first thing to do was to explain to work why I would be away during Edward's visit, but it turned out that it wasn't a problem - Leah had organized a labour strike! The nerve of her when she did no work anyway, but it worked to my advantage.

A mess up with the bus timetable and I was back at my apartment in time to find Edward's car clueless and puzzled driving around the block, had I not have called him and told him that he was near he would've likely spent the night in his Mercedes.

As he walked to the doorway, Carmen staring absent-mindedly through the curtains, I noticed a small talisman around his neck. Funny looking thing, it had an elegant body with a thin tail-like pendulum hanging from it. It battered against Edward's chest as he walked, and as he moved closer I could see it's yellow scales that looked like turtle shells. Two sapphire eyes were stuck on either side at the end of two misshapen horns that opened like nostrils.

"Edward! Wheres the wife?" was the first thing I blurted, ignorant to the fact that Edward looked like he hadn't seen happiness in weeks. I wrapped my arms around him while Carmen started on bringing his luggage inside.

"She's fine" was his only reply. With my hand over his back I took that answer and led him inside, offering him beverages and snacks before surrendering to the seat beside him on the couch.

"Edward, you have to tell me what your doing here."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he urged, his face seemed to change.

"I can't-" the conversation stopped as Carmen returned, Edward looked at me urgently and I stood up, leading Carmen into my bedroom. To my surprise, Carmen didn't make a sound.

"Car, you need to leave for a while, go look for your new place or whatever, I need to be alone with Edward."

"Is he your boyfriend" was her abrupt reply.

"Would I have kissed you if he was?" I snapped.

At these words Carmen dismissively exited the room, and the apartment soon after, and something told me that it wasn't long before she left for good. Ignoring the pang of fury I felt toward her, I returned to Edward's side.

"Why haven't you seen Bella?""Look." Edward held up the talisman around his neck, as if I hadn't already noticed it. His thumb dug under one of the scales, his fingers flickering as if the sapphires would burn through his skin.

"Yes I know it's hideous, garage sale?"

"Not quite."

"Whats going on Edward?"

"This talisman.. It's rare. It has a dark secret."

I couldn't speak, I only listened intently. How did you reply to that?

Then I remembered the obvious.

"What dark secret is that, storyteller?" the corners of Edward's lips twitched.

"Why don't you touch the sapphire? Either one. Though I'd recommend the one on the right"

It seemed as if I had lost all breath in my body as my finger reached out, Edward was urging the talisman forward still very wary of it's contents.

As the glistening sapphire called to me, the tip of my index finger touched it's shimmering surface, and when I opened my eyes again Edward was gone.


	10. Chapter Eight

Continuing Rosalie POV:

I stood there dumb. What the hell was that?

Edward hadn't gone poof in any sense of the word. He wasn't there though, sat down like he had been moments before. Like existence had flicked him away.

"Magic trick or something?" I said quietly and to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a harsh opening of the door. Carmen hardly gave me the air to speak before she belted out "I'm leaving".

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You."

I shook my head. What else could I do?

"Where are you going?"

"Volterra, I have uh, family there. In Italy."

Bull. I knew she was lying. She'd never once told me of family in Italy. Hell, she preferred fried rice drowned in soy sauce to anything Italian. I'd found countless bibliographies of recipes under her bed and falling off her shelves but not once had I see something that focused primarily on Italian food.

"Hold on, Hold on, please!" I watched her storm off and tried to stop her by swinging my arm over to try to catch her wrist. Instead I slightly nudged her watch as she dismissed me entirely.

I could still hear her stamping feet from where I was leaning, despite her vacating to the bedroom. Not that I was staring at my watch the entire time but I 'think' it was two minutes later when she had every single thing out of her room and inside a suitcase.

My eyes grew wide as I was thrown completely off guard by the amount of things she had. At least until she opened the door and I could see out into the corridor. She was really leaving? Now? Why?

She finally said something as she kept one foot against the door.

"Alright alright alright. You can text me.. As soon as I get back from Germany"

"You said Italy"

"Yeah don't quote me on that"

"You want me to write a list for you of other places you can give me false addresses to? What about the apartment on _this_ street you were considering?"

"Funny story… you're m- not nice." With that she shut the door.

Falling back onto the couch my mind wandered. My fingers ran down my smooth neck, distressed as always. I remember because they were incidentally tickling me when Edward came back into sight.

"Some use you are" I blubbered, my head dipping backward until I could taste the sharp salty taste of my tears.

"Yeah, after a crisis."

He literally just appeared on the couch beside me. I couldn't describe it in any other way except convenient. Like he'd been there all along.

"Am I supposed to care you have a magic-talisman-thing?"

"Well… I kinda thought you'd notice"

"What does it do, anyway?"

"It changes your essence. It… brings you to a stage of existence where you don't live in body. You sort of.. Hang in the air. Watching everything."

My eyes were starting to sting with each aching tear that stained my cheeks. I remembered what my grandfather had told me about situations that made you cry, screw them. Thanks, Grandpa. He'd clearly never had his heart broken.

"I didn't even know you two were an item" he threw in with vacancy.

"Nor did I." I shot angrily, though I wasn't angry at Edward. I was just frustrated with Carmen and wanted to know what game she was playing. I didn't really care what games Edward and his mystics came up with.

"If it makes you feel any better, well, it probably won't. I'm not expecting."

"What? Didn't you have information? Evidence? I could've swore she looked pregnant."

"Yeah well, her story was that it must've been. Doctors confirmed it. Just. Now. It's gone."

"Oh…" Jeez. There was a lack of support in the room at that moment.

"Yeah I used this very talisman. Caught her drinking alcohol, confronted her and… it just sort of went from there".

"Oh Edward…" I put my hand on his shoulder then awkwardly pulled it back. There was just nothing I could say. I felt suddenly afraid and I knew that soon I would have to do something about it.

"You have to leave" _because I'm a coward._

"_I wish I knew what was going through your mind Ros-"_

"_- And I wish you'd hop back on an aeroplane and go"_

"_Hey there's no reason to be hostile"_

"_Leave."_

_That was the last time I saw Edward until he called me weeks later telling me that all the supporting evidence pointed to a miscarriage caused by substance abuse. That was why I never wanted to marry. Drinking was unavoidable and nothing living inside your body should tell you how to be. Carmen never called. Why should she? I received only one text from Bella, key words "Jasper" and "dating" zoned me way out of that situation._

_Just like Carmen had been over Eleazar, I often found myself sobbing uncontrollably and I knew I needed to rest. I couldn't though, not a wink of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Carmen. In a month's time my parents, grandparents and uncle are all coming over to Alaska to spend Christmas with me. It'll be nice, to turn my head from things. It may not be a serious holiday but boy it makes me tense.._


End file.
